particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of Rutania
The Armed Forces of Rutania are the unified defensive and offensive forces of the Commonwealth of Rutania. The Armed Forces in their current form can be traced back to the 2300s and have steadily evolved over time to become comprised of four primary branches: the Rutanian Army, the Rutanian Navy, the Rutanian Air Force and Rutanian Strategic Command.The nation's military center of command is located at the Ministry of Defense in Vanderburg. Despite operating a medium sized military, Rutania has one of the most technologically advanced in the world and has been in possession of nuclear weapons since 2814. The leadership of the armed forces consists of the Commander-in-Chief which is Stephanie Harris which she is also the Minister of Defense and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff which is currently Gen. George Averescu. Currently, the military is on DEFCON 5. =History= Recent military involvement in Rutania has been small for over 300 years. As of now the Rutanian Armed Forces have seen little action since the Commonwealth has been established. During the 2300s Rutania was called the Rütanen Reich, a fascist nation and for almost 100 years the RAF (then called the Rutanen Reich Army) was involved with 2 wars, Rutanen-Dorvik Conflict and the Second Dundorfian Civil War. These two events would be the last time for over 2.000 years that warfare would occur on Rutanian soil. Following the collapse of the Reich and Rutania's return to a more stable, democratic government, the country was more or less absent from warfare, mostly sending troops and aid to crisis around the world. While Rutania did support the Commonwealth Alliance during the Great Sekowian War, their role was minor. The creation of Juclandia, a Socialist authoritarian country that succeeded the Monarchy, sent over 4 million troops were apart of the Darnussia-Keymon War. Century of War The "Century of War" is a nickname given to the a period of warfare lasting from 3107 to 3195 that Rutania was involved in. The time period is known for 5 military conflicts, three of which occurred on Rutanian soil, while the two remaining conflicts sent troops overseas. Some also include the bombing of a government installation in Floral among the conflicts as well. Historians, economists and sociologists have dubbed this the "Lost Period" due to the many effects it had on the country, some which still persist today such as a strong sense of nationalism. Historians attribute Rutania's success along with several clever propaganda campaigns that has created a long standing sense of nationalism that was lost during the time of Rutania and Juclandia. The Rutanain economy suffered dearly, as the increase of debt from the wars further burdened an already unstable economy that was dealing with high unemployment and high inflation. The psychological aspects of the period led to a large uptick in reports of depression, particularly among the youth and many troops returning home from the Jakanian Civil War suffered from PTSD and high rates of suicide. *PRF Incident: 3107-3108 *Hutori-Telamon War: 3123-3125 *Great Artanian War: 3127-3130 *Rutanian-Beluzian War: 3148-3151 *Jakanian Civil War: 3186-3195 Military Reform of 3275 The military reform that came about in 3275 wasn't the result of legislation, but the result of the Ministry of Defense reorganizing the military to make it function better. The plan created the Departments of the Army, Navy and Air Force. The restructure allowed for the three branches to be semi-autonomous from the Ministry in terms of self-regulation while still remaining subject to the authority, direction and control of the Ministry of Defense. Reform also created Rutanian Strategic Command, the fourth branch of the military. The goal was to create a separate branch that could provide a single location for intelligence and strategic deterrence services for the Commonwealth instead of relying on numerous overlapping government agencies. With the creation on Strategic Command, nuclear weapons were now under the direct supervision of the military, instead of a government-created committee. 3606 In 3606, President Van Hermann asked Adam Andrews, the Defense Minister at the time, to begin research on cost effective ways to fix the military, most notably replacing equipment in the Army. Research and feasibility studies continued for over 5 years until May 11, 3611 when Hermann issued an Executive Order creating the Andrews Commission, a commission headed by Andrews and staffed with various elected representatives and people from the private sector tasked with studying the feasibility and options the government can take to reform the military. The commission released report to the Parliament, citing the various issues with the military including the lack of funding being steered towards the Army and the out of date technological infrastructure being utilized by Strategic Command. The solution was a 32 billion RUT plan that overhauled the military to bring it up to date technologically. The Parliament would go on to vote in favor of the Military Reform Act of 3616 http://classic.particracy.net/viewbill.php?billid=400844, which came into effect in October a year later. The plan was completed on schedule and was the first reform of the military in more than 340 years. The effects of the reform have further cemented Rutania one of the more technologically advanced militaries in Terra. Today, the Armed Forces of Rutania have cemented their status as one of the most powerful in North Artania, despite its size. Thee military is being reformed improving the equipment that soldiers use.The training standards for the Army are severely outdated and have been compared to that of a "rag tag militia". Mental health services are lacking and at times non-existant for those suffering from PTSD. Unhealthy foods are still served in cafeterias on Army Bases and a strict diet plan is not mandatory. Admission standards are some of the weakest when compared to other Artanian nations, leading to the Army to be known for "admitting anybody who can breathe and sign their name". There are also fears that the nation is vulnerable to a cyber attack due to a bureaucratic mess and the lack of foresight by Strategic Command to create a separate cyber division. Currently, CIRA is responsible for dealing with any cyber-based attack, although the capabilities have been described as "average" when compared to other nations. In 4529, the new government announced it began looking at purchasing new equipment for the Navy and Air Force in the next 5 to 10 years. Furthermore, it promised an all-encompassing "military reform" would be presented to the Parliament in 3 years. In recent years, Rutania started producing and stockpiling nuclear and biochemical weapons, with over 500 nuclear warheads at their disposal. =Organization= Rutania's armed forces are organized through the country's Ministry of Defense, which oversees a structure of joint command and control functions with many units reporting to various commanding officers. The military was restructured in 3275 in order to allow more flexibility and control over how the military was run. 3 of the 4 branches were given their own separate agencies (under the control and authority of the Ministry of Defense) and a degree of autonomy in respects to funding and self regulation. =Personnel= Personnel by Service =Budget= With a total of 28 billion RUT allocated, the military is the largest recipient of all cabinet ministries, accounting for 2.78% of the total budget and 10.6% of the GDP. Funding is split among the four branches, upgrades for equipment, personnel and other uses. The remaining balance is used as a flex fund for emergency and non-emergency situations. A 17 billion RUT budget is recommended when considering the size and equipment used, but this does not mean that military would cease to function if taken below that threshold, it simply means that there would likely be personnel cuts, projects/upgrades cancelled or placed on hiatus and the scaling back of forces. However, a budget of 10 billion RUT is the absolute limit for a military with minimal but functioning capacity; anything less than that would render it inoperable. The Minister of Defense is in charge of allocating funds and does so without the interference of the Parliament. The current budget went into effect on August, 4529, the beginning of the Fiscal Year (FY). A reduction of 2 billions RUT was successfully passed in the Budget Proposal of July 4529 and implemented by the Minister of Defense on August, 4529 for FY 4529 and beyond. =Branches= Rutanian Army The Rutanian Army is the main branch of the military and is responsible for land-based military operations. It is the largest and oldest established branch of the military. This is the backbone of the country, forming one of the principal categories of Rutanian military branches. Rutanian Navy The Rutanian Navy is the strongest branch of the military, with significant portion of the ministry of defense's funding being allocated towards the branch. This has allowed the Rutania to have one of the most advanced navies in the world with the most cutting edge technology. The Navy supports naval relations both domestic and abroad and is considered to be a green-water navy. Rutanian Air Force The Rutanian Air Force is the aerial warfare service branch of the armed forces and has been dubbed the branch for "nerds and daredevils" given the stringent academic requirements to join and the history of missions flown during times of war. Rutanian Strategic Command Rutanian Strategic Command, also known as StratCom, is charged with providing intelligence for the country and the 3 other military branches. The branch is also responsible for maintaining any military infrastructure in space and controlling the production/usage of Rutania's biological,chemical and nuclear arsenal. Established in 3275, it is the youngest and smallest branch of the armed forces. =Link= Equipment of the Armed Forces of Rutania List of Rutanian Military Operations List of Rutanian Military Installations Military Academies in Rutania Rutania Category:Rutania